Fleance
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: Whatever happened to Fleance after he fled the murderers Macbeth sent after him and Banquo anyway? Where'd he go and how'd he get there? Also, weren't his desendants suposed to become kings?


**Act 1**

**Scene 1**

_(In the woods)_

_Fleance: (Running, holding a torch with no flame)_Why? Why would the fates conspire so wicked a deed as the death of my father? He has the graces of a true man-kindly to all, yet not unbecomingly. There was not a man in all of Scotland who did not love him. Alas! For there was one who would hate him, and did. One who killed him! (Weeps) Like this torch, the world will know no more light. Oh Banquo! But I must school my tears. As Macbeth, a close confidant of my late father, of't lectured, tears are for mothers and maidens. Banquo would not wish me to behave as thus.

_(An owl hoots)_

Evil owl, would that you could trade thy life for his! _(Stops running) _Forest, thy shadow is quite fearsome. Where be I? The trail has long since been abandoned, and 'side the cursed nightly beasts not a soul is near. Where be I? Is it my destiny to live out life as though a hermit, with only the forest for companionship? Is this fate's torture for running like a startled steed while my dear father perished?_ (Sits down) _What is to become of me?

_(The sound of footsteps)_

Alack! Be that the murderers come to finish the job?_ (Stands up)_ This is the time for Banquo's revenge!

_(Enter lumberjack)_

_Lumberjack_: It's a lad! What be ye doing in this dark night, lad? He'd best get home quickly. Yer father must be mighty worried.

_Fleance_: My father is no more.

_Lumberjack_: And mother, also?

_Fleance_: When I was a babe.

_Lumberjack_: Why, then ye be an orphan! Poor youngling, left wandering loose. Come to my home for a night! My wife makes a delightful stew.

_Fleance_: Your kindness knows no bounds, sir! You are like an angel descended when I feared I would be lost in this accursed glen forevermore. I thank you most heartily, good sir!

_Lumberjack_: Come along then lad. My home be this direction.

_(Exit Lumberjack, with Fleance)_

**Scene 2**

_(The lumberjack's house)_

_Fleance_: Bless your souls, Sir, Madam. May good luck shine on you like the sun!

_Lumberjack's wife_: More like the rain, if you please. We get more of one than th' other!

_Lumberjack: (Laughs heartily)_

_Lumberjack's wife_: But truly child, where will you go? The world is not a kind place to youngling like you!

_Lumberjack_: And ye cannot have more then fourteen summers under yer belt, lad.

_Fleance_: I have eighteen, good sir! With able hands and all the knowledge my father imposed upon me.

_Lumberjack_: (Laughs) Ye's got something, lad, I give ye that.

_Lumberjack's wife_: Let me prepare a basket for ye, child. It will sooth an old woman's heart to know ye will be one step further from the demon that is starvation.

_(Exit Lumberjack's wife)_

_(knocking)_

_Lumberjack_: Welcome! Come in, then.

_(Enter Peasant)_

_Peasant_: Have ye heard? Banquo, Thain of Lochaber, was found dead in the forest! Them is sayin' that 'twas his bairn, Fleance, that did th' foul deed.

_Fleance_: 'Twas not!

_Lumberjack_: Ye know of this, lad?

_Fleance_: Murderers, three of them! They acted as a pack of wolves, ne'er a break between them. He had not a chance.

_Peasant_: Mighty fine imagination ye've got, lad. Why in King's name would anyone go after th' Thain of Lochaber. He was well liked, and found with all his gold. 'Twas not a robbery. Th' only one with motivation was his heir, who went out with him but ere return.

_Fleance_: I did not kill my father!

_Lumberjack_: Ye be Fleance, son of Banquo?

_Fleance_: Aye.

_Peasant_: Ye be a killer, then!

_Fleance_: Not I!

_Lumberjack_: Ye lie. I should ne'er hath welcomed ye to my home. Ye will face the justice of our town, beast! _(Grabs Fleance)_

_Peasant_: I will alert th' folk!

_(Exit Peasant)_

_Fleance_: I did not do as ye say I did! I would no more kill Banquo than myself!

_Lumberjack_: Tis a suspicious story, lad. I found ye myself in the forest. Why were ye not killed as yer father was, if ye nay did it?

_Fleance_: I fled. It was most unmanly to do so, but I must not lie. In those moments I acted as though a woman, and ran as though I was a hunted fox.

_(Enter Lumberjack's wife)_

_Lumberjack's wife_: Come now, husband. I hath seen him this long night. Would one grieve as he hath, if one did the killing himself. I can smell the truth, and this child is no killer.

_Lumberjack_: Ye hath a woman's heart, and no businesses smelling killers. However, what you say has a ring of truth. I myself saw th' tears present upon his face.

_Fleance_: I shed no suck maidenly tears!

_Lumberjack_: Very well lad, ye did not. Still, the grief was apparent. Ye could no more lie about that then yer sex.

_Lumberjack's wife_: _(Pushes a basket into Fleance's arms) _The rest will not believe. Go, now, before thy doom arrives!

_(Chanting is heard)_

_Mob_: Die, Fleance, killer of Banquo!

_Lumberjack_: Yer small enough to hide in the chest, lad. Speedily, now!

_(Fleance hides in wooden chest, Lumberjack closes it)_

_(The mob enters the house)_

_Peasant_: Where be he?

_Lumberjack_: Escaped. The lad must have witches aiding him, for his trick was most devious.

_Lumberjack's wife: (Wails)_ O! That such an evil hath taken comfort in my cooking!

_Lumberjack_: Enough, wife. Neighbors, he did flee toward the North Sea! Be swift and ye might still catch him. I shall join you anon.

_(Exit mob)_

_(Fleance exits chest)_

_Lumberjack_: Take this basket of food and flee northwest. Follow the Locks toward the Isle of Man and leave Scotland. Ye must not return 'till this fever hath died down.

_(Exit Fleance)_

**Scene 3**

_(Lock Ness)_

_Fleance_: I hath ne'er known hardship such as this. I see, now, that my life was one of abandon. Nothing distasteful did I see 'till the day my father was slain. Now, worn and hungry, I know the truth of life. But hark, someone approaches!

_(Enter Merchant, with horse and wagon)_

_Merchant_: Ho! Ye seem traveled. From hence did ye come?

_Fleance_: Inverness, good man. And you?

_Merchant_: Also Inverness, cursed place. There are sad spirits abound in that place. Have ye heard the awful tale of Fleance the killer? An entire town gave chase and still he ere not found. Makes me shiver in my boots, it does!

_Fleance_: Aye. Inverness is safe no longer.

_Merchant_: And Macbeth, King of Scotland. They say he saw an apparition at his banquet. (Shakes head) A mad king is an evil tiding, a king with affinity to magic worse.

_Fleance_: Mad, you say? He seemed to have his head when I was hence.

_Merchant_: Perhaps 'tis just a rumor. Still, I worry. Which way goes you? I could use the company ere thieves approach.

_Fleance_: Southwest, to the Isle of Man.

_Merchant_: The Isle of Man. 'Tis a long way away, but ye be in luck. I carry stonework commissioned for Gruffydd ap Llwelyn, High King of Wales. My own brother owns a boat that will ride me over the Isle, and ye as well if ye want. I have need of an assistant since my last ran off to wed.

_Fleance: (aside)_ Good fortune has come my way! No one would think to seek Fleance to be a merchant's helper. A way out of Scotland and a disguise both. Things seem almost as bright as they once were, when my father lived still. I might yet survive this accusation.

_(To the merchant)_ Gladly will I go with you, good sir. I have need of a job.

_Merchant_: Wonderful. It was my good luck to find ye on the road, friend.

_Fleance_: No, 'twas mine.

_Merchant_: What be your name, good fellow?

_Fleance: (Hesitates)_ Osbern.

_Merchant_: Wonderful. Come, Osbern, we must be on our way.

_(Exit Merchant and Fleance)_

**Scene 4**

_(Ireland, the docks)_

_Merchant_: Glad am I to be off that ship, for certain!

_Merchant's brother_: And myself, as well. I could hardly stomach watching ye's guts depart from th' proper place inside thy body. What of you, young Osbern?

_Fleance_: I like the sea readily enough, but I must say that I am looking forward to food not filled with maggots.

_Merchant's brother_: You exaggerate.

_Merchant_: No, my brother, he states nothing ere th' truth. 'Twas thy food that my stomach could not stomach, after all.

_All: (Laugh)_

_Merchant: (Hands Fleance some coins)_ Go! We shan't depart 'till the morn, and I remember well the joys of youth!

_Merchant's brother_: Ye remember them, but I live them still, older brother. Go Osbern, the work is done for now.

_Fleance_: Thank you Sir. May the winds always catch thy sails and gold flow into thy coffers.

_(Exit Fleance)_

_Merchant's brother_: I well like thy assistant, brother. Ye did well to hire him. He is a hard worker and kindly both.

_Merchant: (nods) _Yes. Upon first meeting him I said to myself, that lad be a trustworthy sort. Not like my last assistant. T'would be shocking if that lad had ere told a lie in his life, it would. Though it does wonder that he ne'er speaks of his past.

_Merchant's brother_: Oh brother! Ye would make a horse out of an ass, ye would. See not mystery ere there be none! Remember well when ye thought a laundrywoman to be the disguised princess of Wales?

_Merchant_: I hath done it again, ye say? And ere I thought my habit had been broke!

_Both: (Laugh)_

**Scene 5**

_(A restaurant and inn, Ireland)_

_Waitress_: And what will ye be having, laddie?

_Fleance_: Potatoes and stew, good woman. I hath heard wondrous things about thy food.

_Waitress_: Young flatterer! I'll be off to get it then.

_(Exit Waitress)_

_Fleance_: Twas my great fortune to fall upon the merchant when I did. I dare not think of what might be, had I not. Though I know not what I will do when they wish to return whence they came. I cannot yet return.

_Donalbain_: Aye. I am of the same camp, lad. How fairs ye, son of Banquo?

_(Donalbain takes a seat)_

_Fleance_: Prince Donalbain! Ye fled to this place on the death of the king? How be ye in my camp? I am innocent, while ye conspired with Malcolm to kill thy father!

_Donalbain_: Just as much as ye killed thy father, I hath killed mine. Which is to say, not at all. I am innocent as well. Malcolm and I fled only to escape the death brought by Duncan's murderer, Macbeth.

_Fleance_: Macbeth! No, surely not! Such a close comrade to my late father? Tell me that Banquo was not part of his plot! Speak, man!

_Donalbain_: I know not. Malcolm suspects, however, Macbeth had him killed for discovering the evil deed Macbeth hath done.

_Fleance_: Why, than I must return to Scotland to kill this fiend!

_Donalbain_: No, you must not. For ye to return alone would mean thy death! Malcolm hath gone to England for aid.

_Fleance_: Than I must go to England to join them.

_Donalbain_: You are young. 'Twould be a sin for ye to fight, and ye could not kill Macbeth asides. That is Macduff's right, and his alone.

_Fleance_: I am not so young, and ye have a woman's heart to worry so. Why does Macduff claim right to his head?

_Donalbain_: The devil had Macduff's wife and bairns killed, every last one. That is far more serious then the death of a father, however kind. I would rather be called a woman then a child killer.

_Fleance_: His children? Madness must have struck Macbeth for him to behave so!

_Donalbain_: Aye, I do not disagree. But ye must see that it is a fool's errand to return to Scotland. Stay in Ireland.

_Fleance_: No. I will take thy advice and not return to dear Scotland, but I can not abandon the man who took me here. I will go to Wales.

_Donalbain_: Speedy winds and best of luck to ye then.

**Act 2**

**Scene 1**

_(Rhuddlan, Wales)_

_Merchant_: Finally, our destination! Soon we will be able to return to Scotland. Are you not exited brother, Osbern, to be so close to the end of our trip.

_Merchant's Brother_: We are only yet halfway, fool. We have yet to even relinquish our stonework, aye Osbern.

_Fleance_: Yes, that is most true. But for me, perhaps this is closer to the end than it is for ye.

_Merchant_: What do ye speak of, Osbern! Are ye ill? Do you feel ye will not make the return trip? I always said sea travel was no good, did I not, brother.

_Merchant's brother_: Ye did, but that cannot be what the lad meant. Osbern loves the ship as much as I, and does not appear ill in the least. What is it, lad?

_Fleance_: You have the right of it. I am no more ill than I am a woman, and I prefer sea travel to any other kind. I cannot return to Scotland.

_Merchant_: But why? Ye be the best assistant I e'er had! Did you anger a lord? Surely ye can appeal to the King for that!

_Fleance_: There was no angry lord. Just a dead one.

_Merchant_: Ye killed a lord?

_Fleance_: No! I ne'er killed in my life, save a rabbit or deer.

_Merchant_: Then ye were framed?

_Merchant's brother_: No, the lad was not framed. Listen, and he will tell the tale anon.

_Fleance_: The tale is not so long, but thy brother was correct. I did not kill, I would ne'er kill, but many believe I did so. I was chased out o' th' town of Inverness for they did not wish to hear the truth. I cannot return to dear Scotland 'till Eris doth flee, and truth seen more readily then tales. 'Till then, I will be killed 'ere I return.

_Merchant: (Wails)_ What I sad tale. Ye poor lad!

_Fleance_: I fear ye will ne' think so highly of me when I tell ye the last. My name was ne'er Osbern, but Fleance.

_Merchant's brother_: Fleance? Th' lad that did kill his father, Thain of Lochaber?

_Fleance_: I did not.

_Merchant_: And ye told me there was no mystery in him, brother! Oh, but Osbern-Fleance, if thy father was Thain of Lochaber, and he was slain, then ye would be the Thain. Brother, ye made a Thain gut fish!

_Merchant's brother_: And ye made a Thain thy servant. We did not know.

_Fleance_: Ye both helped me more then ye could ever know. I ne'er would have survived, if not for thy kindness.

_Merchant_: And we will do one more kindness to ye, my lord. We will get ye a job at the castle Rhuddlan, and ye will live there ere it be safe to return.

_Fleance_: Ye truly are angels reborn.

**Scene 2**

_(Rhuddlan Castle, Wales)_

_Steward_: Osbern, take this tray to th' princess Nesta's room, if ye please.

_Fleance_: Yes sir.

_(Stewart gives tray to Fleance)_

_(Exit Stewart)_

This job is most tedious, but gives me both room and board in wich to live, as well as pay. Until th' day I return to Scotland I will live fully, and not wither with want for the comforts of home. This is my home now, though Lochaber calls for me.

_(Fleance walks up stairs and knocks on a door)_

_Nesta_: Please enter.

_(Fleance opens the door)_

_Fleance_: I have thy midday meal, my lady.

_Nesta_: Thank you, good sir. What is thy name? I have not seen ye before.

_Fleance_: Osbern, my lady. I started just recently.

_Nesta_: Welcome to the castle, have an odd accent. Are ye from Scotland?

_Fleance_: Yes I am, lady.

_Nesta_: What is it like? I hath always dreamed of travel, but my father fears 'tis to dangerous for a maiden.

_Fleance_: Thy father speaks true, lady. I came to Wales only after my own father was slain.

_Nesta_: Oh, how horrible! Ye poor soul! No wonder ye left. I could not stay in th' place my father, or any of my siblings, were slain!

_Fleance_: Would that I could have stayed, lady, but I had not a choice in the leaving. I apologize, but I must depart. The steward will be wondering where I be in a moment.

_Nesta_: You must come visit me again, Osbern. And please, call me Mary. That is what my siblings and friends do, and I would so wish for ye to be my friend.

_Fleance_: I would love to be thy friend as well, lady. If I am to call ye Mary, however, ye must call me Fleance.

_Nesta_: Fleance. It is a very beautiful name. I will.

_Fleance_: Adieu, Mary.

_(Fleance exits room and closes the door)_

_Fleance_: Mary, I have never met one such as ye. Aphrodite herself hath blessed thy image. Thy hair is spun from gold, and thy eyes be pools of emeralds. Love, I am no longer mine but thine! Oh, but to marry her would be as though to live the life of a king.

**Scene 3**

_(Rhuddlan Castle, entrance)_

_(Enter Steward, holding a sword. Behind him are many servants and soldier, including Fleance)_

_Steward_: Hurry lads, we hath not much time. The Vikings have come! We must defend what be ours, and if we should ne'er see another sunrise, then it will be a warriors death! A man could ask for no better.

_All: (Cheer)_

_Steward_: Hark! Here come the barbarians.

_(Enter the Vikings, armed)_

_(Sword Fighting)_

_(Fleance spars with a Viking)_

_Viking_: Are they so down trodden that they send woman to fight now?

_Fleance_: I am a man!

_(Viking is slain by another servant)_

_Steward_: They be after the royal children!

_Fleance_: Mary!

_(Exit Fleance)_

**Scene 4**

_(Nesta Verch Gruffydd's room, Rhuddlan Castle)_

_(Fleance runs past Vikings and soldiers fighting, into Nesta's room)_

_(A Viking is holding Nesta by her hair)_

_Fleance_: Mary!

_Nesta_: Fleance! Run! Do not let the Vikings slay ye as well!

_(Fleance runs in and engages the Viking is a sword battle)_

_(Another Viking grabs Nesta)_

_(Fleance tries to get away from the first Viking to get to Nesta, but fails)_

_(Enter Soldiers)_

_Soldier_: Free the princess!

_(Battle. Fleance kills his Viking, and with help from the soldiers the Vikings are defeated)_

_Nesta: (Runs to Fleance)_ Are ye injured?

_Fleance_: No, I am fine. It is ye I should be asking that question to! I let the Vikings get to ye, and for that I will ne'er forgive myself.

_Nesta_: Do not speak as such. Truly, you were a fearsome warrior. There were many more of them then ye! And.. I am very glad ye are uninjured. I confess that upon first speaking to ye, my heart was stolen.

_Steward_: And if ye continue, thy dignity will be stolen. This peasant is unworthy of ye.

_Nesta_: Do not say thus! I would not care id he were a sheep farmer. He is a right and honorable man, and I love him.

_Steward_: Thy father will know of this, my lady. Ye will see this man no more.

_(Exit Steward, dragging out a crying Nesta)_

_Fleance: (Aside)_ The Steward is correct, I am unworthy. Did not the Viking name me as unmanly? He did not know me yet he spoke the truth. My father's last words spoke of revenge, and what have I done? Fled as though I own a woman's whit heart. If I want to wed Mary, and I truly do, then I must prove myself as a man. Then will I reclaim my title and ask for her hand.

**Act 3**

**Scene 1**

_(Birnam Wood, Scotland)_

_Fleance_: I returned to Scotland to pay my father his last respects, only to fins, close as a kid to it's mother, that Macbeth hath been slain. I should feel saddened, that I cannot grant his last request, and yet I feel relieved. Why is that? Do I fear killing? I must rid myself of this unmanly nature if I am to be worthy of Mary. What can I do to lose the ghost of my father? I hath loved ye, father, and wish only to be true to ye.

_(Lightning)_

What be that? Lightning, when not a cloud exists?

_(Enter Witches)_

_First Witch_: We had thought, with the death of the most evil Macduff, that our mischief was over.

_Second Witch:_ We are glad then, that it is not so.

_Third Witch_: What shall we do to him sisters?

_First Witch_: Why, give him what he so wishes for!

_Fleance_: What manner of beasts are ye?

_Second Witch_: We are witches, son of Banquo.

_Fleance_: How do ye know me?

_First Witch_: We knew thy father well, as did we know Macbeth. It was most fun to lead Macbeth astray, though Banquo did not falter.

_Fleance_: Ye caused my father's ally to turn against him? Ye caused that dark history to come about?

_(Fleance raises his sward and swiftly kills two of the witches)_

_Third Witch_: Do ye want to know how we did this?

_Fleance_: I care not.

_(Fleance raises his sword)_

_Third Witch_: Blood of Ox and tit of bee- What he cares not for let him see!

_(Third witch pours potion over Fleance's Head)_

_(Fleance collapses)_

_(Third witch exits)_

**Scene 2***

_(Fleance's mind)_

_Third Witch_: All Hail Macbeth, that shall be king hereafter!

_First Witch_: Hail!

_Second Witch_: Hail!

_Third Witch_: Hail!

_First Witch_: Lesser than Macbeth, and greater.

_Second Witch_: Not so happy, yet much happier.

_Third Witch_: Thou shall get kings, though thou shall be none. So hail Macbeth and Banquo!

_(Exit Witches)_

_(Enter Macbeth)_

_Macbeth_: To be thus is nothing, but to be safely thus- Our fears in Banquo stick deep, and in his royalty of nature reigns that which would be feared. 'Tis much he dares; and, to that dauntless temper of his mind, he hath a wisdom that doth guides his valor to act in safety. There is none but him whose being I do fear: and under him my genius is rebuked, as it is said Mark Anthony was by Caesar. He chid the sisters, when first they put the name of king upon me, and bade them speak to him; then prophetlike they hailed him father to a line of kings. Upon my head they placed a fruitless crown and put a barren sceptor in my grip, thence to be wrenched with an unlineal hand, no son of mine succeeding. If 't be so, for Banquo's issue have I filed my mind; for them the gracious Duncan have I murdered; put rancors in the vessel in my peace only for them, and mine eternal jewel given to the common enemy of man, to make them kings, the seed of Banquo kings!

_(Enter Murderers)_

Both of you know Banquo was your enemy.

_Second Murderer_: we shall, my lord, perform what you command us.

_(Exit Macbeth and Murderers)_

_(Reenter Macbeth and Murderers)_

_Murderer_: Most royal sir, Fleance is 'scaped.

_Macbeth_: There the grown serpant lies; the worm that's fled hath nature that in time will venom breed.

**Scene 3**

_(Birnam Wood)_

_Fleance_: I hath seen a horror. Macbeth had my father slain for me! It is I who caused this discord, I who am responsible for my father's death. Shall I become evil as did Macbeth? No! I will not believe! But all other prophecies hath come to pass, only I remain. Will I kill King Malcolm for his crown? I do not wish to, but do I know myself? Macbeth claimed that I ere a serpent, with venom for the strike. I cannot trust myself. How can I stop this from coming to pass?

_(A horse neighs)_

Someone approaches! Is it Malcolm? Is this ere I do the deed?

_(Enter Macduff, on horseback)_

_Macduff_: Is that Fleance, son of Banquo? It is good to see ye well!

_Fleance_: No, not at all! I have learned some news most grotesque.

_Macduff_: It cannot be as bad as thy mind has made it. Let loose your fears onto me.

_(Macduff descends from the horse)_

_Fleance_: I was returning when I heard the sound of lightning. Alas, then appeared my doom, in the form of monstrous witches. They spoke to me and said that they caused the evil that did infect Macbeth, and cause him to kill my father. At that time I was angered, and attacked the beasts. I killed two before one cast a spell. It revealed that they hath told prophesies toward Macbeth and Banquo, and that I am the cause of my father's death. Banquo's heirs will be kings?I wish for no kingship, only to wed my love! Shall I be swayed as Macbeth was?

_Macduff_: Macbeth was evil from the start. You, Fleance, hold a noble soul. If ye become king 'twil not be through evil, so rest in peace, lad. However, I do fear what will happen if the last witch continues to roam free. We had best find her most swiftly.

_Fleance_: Your plan hath much merit, and I do hope ye are correct about my soul. Still, I fear.

_Macduff_: It is in the nature of man to fear. Now, let us depart.

**Scene 4**

_(An Open Place)_

_(Thunder and lightning)_

_Third Witch_: Alack, my sisters, that th' wretched boy did slay thee! I will make a potion to show him great horror. Then will he fear the name of the weird sisters!

_(Sits around a caldron)_

Toe of a tortured monk. Plucked feathers of a duck. Blood from a maidens heart. Eye of an owl, caught in the dark. Middle finger of a prince, and a bastards blood to rinse it all through. Thus completes my stew.

_(Stands, holding caldron)_

Hark! Here thou cometh, Fleance.

_(Enter Fleance and Macduff)_

_Fleance_: Die, bitter fiend!

_(Macduff and Fleance attack)_

_Third Witch_: Fleance! Take this spell to make you fear! Thy destiny will now be clear!

_(A deep fog surrounds)_

_Fleance_: I am not like a babe, to fall prey to the same trick a second time!

_(Fleance moves to attack witch)_

_(A vision of Nesta appears beside a vision of Fleance. They stand ready to be wed. The vision fades)_

_Fleance_: Are ye trying to confound my brain, witch? Giving me what I want? It shan't work!

_Macduff_: What do ye see, lad? I see nothing save white fog.

_Third Witch_: Only thee, Fleance, can see what is in store. May it be gruesome!

_(Fleance follows her voice and hold the sword up)_

_(A vision of a man who resembles both Fleance and Nesta appears, acting as a Steward to a vision of a king. The vision fades)_

_Fleance_: Cursed visions! I was but a stride away from slaying the witch!

_Witch: (Cackles)_

_(Fleance turns in a slow circle, holding his sword out)_

_(A vision of a man resembling the Steward from before appears, about to be married to a vision of a princess. It fades)_

_Fleance_: Macduff spoke truly. I do not kill for my title! Oh happy day!

_(A vision of a king who faintly resembles the steward at a play, watching Macbeth watch Banquo's ghost)_

_(The vision fades abruptly and the fog disappears)_

_Third Witch_: No! My plan hath failed. He was not to like his future! Hecate, avenge me!

_(Fleance kills the Witch)_

_Fleance_: I beheld me future, good Macduff, and I did not kill for kingship! My descendant married into it.

_Macduff_: I am glad for ye, lad. Now, let us return to the castle. Ye have a mighty welcome awaiting you, if I know the King.

_Fleance_: I will. I can only stay for a short time, however. My heart longs for my love, and I would return t' Wales for her soon.

**Scene 5**

_(Nesta Verch Gruffydd's room, Rhuddlan Castle)_

_Servant_: My lady, the Thain of Lochaber has come from Scotland to ask yer father for yer hand, and the servants are saying that he will agree. Thou will soon be wed!

_Nesta_: I will not. I will marry no other man save Fleance. No lord nor Thain could compare to him in my regard.

_Servant_: Then 'twill be a loveless marriage, for sure. Lass, ye cannot have truly thought that ye would marry a commoner?

_Nesta_: I love him more then th' sun loves the dawn. More then my father loves land. More then th' Irish love drink and th' sheep love grass!

_(Steward Enters)_

_Steward: (Shaking head)_ What a remarkable turn of events. I hath never seen th' like.

_Nesta_: Then I am not to marry this Thain?

_Steward_: Yes, you are my lady, but me think ye 'twill believe it a blessing.

_Nesta_: A blessing? Marrying a man not Fleance? Thy tong hath been stolen by the devil to say such things!

_(Enter Fleance)_

Fleance! My love! Ye have returned! Quick, we must be away. I am to be wed!

_Fleance_: Mary! Mary, I missed you so wellst I did travel! But now, please, say that ye will consent to marry me!

_Nesta_: Of course! But my father will not give his consent, for he hath already given me to the Thain of Lochaber. Quickly, we must depart!

_Fleance_: I apologize for the false you hath believed but Mary, I am the Thain of Lochaber.

_Nesta_: Truly? Oh hark this lovely day! The fates have showered us with good fortune with such a twist. I feel as though I am Queen of the Gods.

_Fleance_: And I your king.

_The End_

* This scene was directly quoted from Macbeth by William Shakespeare. The witches' speech is from _Act 1, Scene 3_, Macbeth's first speech and the murderer's first appearance is from _Act 3, Scene 1, _and the second appearance of Macbeth and the murderer is from _Act 3, Scene 4. _


End file.
